Mechanical and hydraulic brakes have been utilized on mobile devices and winches for many years. Typically, mechanical brakes are actuated through some sort of wire or cable interconnection from a brake pedal or lever arm, the movement of which activates mechanical brake. Alternately, a hydraulic system is utilized between the brake pedal or lever, with the operative forces therebetween being transferred through the selective pressurization of a closed hose interconnecting same directly to a remote hydraulic brake cylinder to apply the brake. These devices are all relatively efficient in the transferring of forces between the brake pedal or lever with the rotating member the brake which is associated, be this rotating member a winch, a wheel, or other rotatable device.
One application for this type of brake mechanism is a combined axle and brake for movable cranes, winches for trucks, and scissorlifts. An example of this is the hydraulically released spring applied brake mechanism of Genie Industries of Edmond, Wash. However, the cost of these mechanisms is sufficiently high that most manufacturers use alternate mechanisms, for example the separate drum brake systems from a small automobile. These devices are not cost-efficient to assemble, or repair.
The present invention is designed to provide a simple reliable braking mechanism in a small space remote from the actuating system.